Photograph
by Ori1
Summary: PUSH. All it took was a single photograph to change their world.
1. Chapter 1

Title Photograph

By Ori1

I saw Push tonight and this little drabble came to me. It is rough possibility for what happens next.

Of course you all have a vague clue that I own nothing of these characters.

It took one Photograph to change everything they thought.

He really should not have been surprised to find it out. In fact it was the only thing that made any sense. From the moment he had met Cassie he had felt a simultaneous urge to strangle her and protect her. He had wanted to strangle plenty of people in the past but next to never had wanted to protect any of them. Only Kira really, he stopped that painful thought in its track.

 They would have probably never known if not for the fact that having traveled to France they ran into a old friend of their parents, a Stitch. Not just any stitch apparently but the one who delivered Cassie nearly fourteen years ago. And had a picture of the happy event to prove it.

A picture that had the newborn Cassie being held by her happy parents while her big brother was right next to them. It was easy for Nick to recognize his, their father and himself in the picture.

The Stitch, a woman named Elisa, further explained that three months after Cassie was born the visions of Division killing the two children started. That was when their parents began the plan to bring down division. A plan that would start with them separating the family, wiping Nick's memory of his mother and sister and replacing it with the memory of his mother dying in a car accident.

Apparently two hours before his father died, his...mother contacted him and told him of the vision of Cassie giving him the flower and how it would go from there.

He handled the revelation quickly. It was the only way to deal when you lived like he did. Cassie, on the other hand got very quiet and wandered off by herself. Which is now why he was in parts of France he really did not want to be in during the middle of the night.

Finally he found her huddling in an alley.

 "Cassie come on. It's time to go." He wished her could tell her that it was time to go home. At that moment he would have given anything to give her that much security.

"Why didn't she tell me Nick. Why did she keep me all alone." Cassie was bawling now. Not the little tears that she would occasionally let escape when the weight of the future became too much to bear.

"I don't know baby. But we are not alone anymore and I will never let anything happen to you. Promise."  She smiled. Her face was completely wet and she was freezing.   "Come on let's get you inside." Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

 "What are we going to do Nick?" There was nothing there for Cassie to see. The future and all its variable blank before her.

 "I think it is time for us to go get our Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

Photograph

by Ori1

I still do not own.

Cassie's thoughts about Nick and what could have been.

It had been three months since they discovered they were siblings and the only thing that changed was that Nick had become even more insanely overprotective.  Cassie was surprised to find that she only offered the occasional token protest since it felt nice to have someone care for her again. Making sure that she ate and that she was safe at night. Though he really needed to let her have caffeine. She had given up the whole drinking thing after he made her drink some scotch. Never going there again.  They were in London now having spent a some time roaming Germany and then Belgium. Nick was teaching her various ways to gamble and a few other skills that would help them in their quest to get their mother out of Division.

And it was strangely great. Yes they were roaming the world with no true plan,trying to destroy Goliath when they really did not have a slingshot. But they were not alone. And that was enough for them.

Sometimes when Nick leaves her alone in whatever crappy motel they are staying at (with instructions to keep the doors fully locked and to shoot whoever tries to come in) She imagines what life would have been like without Division and their powers.

 Mom and Dad would still be alive and they would be sickeningly in love. Something she would pretend would gross her out but would make her happy. Because they would love her and her big brother just as much.

 She would be good in school. Have friends her own age and do things like go to the mall and flirt with boys.

Her big brother would still be close to them, at least in at his home base, the place he would come back to after roaming the world. He would always bring her little gifts which made her smile. Then he would tease her to the point she would want to scream.

That possible life was sickeningly sweet and not a chance of surviving in the world Cassie knew truly existed. But it was nice to think about as she pulled Nick's sweater around her for warmth.

All Cassie wished for was that her mother could be here now. But they would be together soon, the visions told her that. And once her family was together, stronger than ever, nothing would ever tear them apart again.


End file.
